Evolution
by ErisDynamite
Summary: Harry discovers several things about himself, including the fact that he is a mutant. Now he finds himself in a new school and a new war. HPXmen. Maybe HPDM. Kinda Severitus.


Title: Evolution 

Author: Eris Dynamite (Vendetta)

Summary: Harry discovers the dreams he is having are real. He soon finds out that he isnt who everyone thought he was. HP/X-Men.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Or Stan Lee and Marvel Comics.

A woman's voice echoed through the darkness of the night, interrupting what was a previously peaceful sleep for one teenage boy. He'd heard the conversation before, several times in the past month. The woman was trying to convince him that a certain group of people should not be feared, that they were the future, but the others did not see it that way. He listened every night for a sign of the identity of the woman, and until now he had heard nothing to help him to identify her. He sighed and rolled over, the dream beginning again in more vivid detail.

The woman stood in front of a committee looking slightly nervous as she talked to the men and women in the room. " In every organism on Earth there exists a mutator gene - the X-factor, as it has come to be known. It is the basic building block of evolution - the reason we have evolved from Homo habilus... to Homo erectus, to Homo sapiens Neanderthals, and, finally, to Homo sapiens."i

She took a breath before continuing, obviously gathering her nerves and preparing for a battle of some kind. The boy smiled at her confidence in herself as she continued, "Taking it's cues from the climate, terrain, various sources of nourishment, the mutator gene tells the body when it needs to change to adapt to a new environment. The process is subtle, normally taking thousands of years. Only in the last few thousand years did mankind begin to make clothes for himself, build shelters, use heat and grow food in large quantities. With this man-made environment remaining relatively stable, the X-factor became dormant" She paused briefly, "Until now."

" For reasons still not known to us, we are seeing what some are calling the beginnings of another stage of evolution-" The boy scowled as a new voice interrupted the woman. He hated this part of the dream. He wanted to hear the rest of her speech, not the blabbering of an arrogant prejudiced man.

"You're avoiding the question I posed to you at the beginning of the hearing, Ms. Grey. Three words: Are mutants dangerous?" The boy growled in frustration. What was a mutant, and more importantly why was he dreaming of them? He had asked these questions for months and still he had no answer. What he did know was the man had begun to grate on his nerves. He grinned impishly at the answer the woman, whom he now knew to be Ms. Grey, gave the man.  
"I am avoiding a question that is decidedly loaded, Senator. The wrong person behind the wheel of a car can be dangerous." He laughed at the response, knowing the truth behind the statement. After all, his own cousin drove like a blind old woman, but they still let him behind the wheel. The senator, however, was not amused.  
"Well, we do license people to drive." He could hear the smirk in the man's reply and began grinding his teeth. The man had no respect for Ms. Grey, a fact that remained obvious to him. He received his own chance to smirk however when she replied.

"But not to live." She responded coldly.

"Ms. Grey -- you work at a school for mutants in Westchester, New York. Can you tell the members of this committee what exactly you are teaching these mutants?" The boy furrowed his brows in confusion. New York was over two thousand miles away… how could he hear the conversation like it happened in his room?

"Math. History. Science. English. Athletics-" Her voice interrupted his musings.  
"You wouldn't happen to be teaching them how to use their powers to –" The senator was cut off as Ms. Grey answered in an annoyed tone.  
"Control, Senator... we teach them control." The boy nearly heard the man scoff and wave off her comment like it had been nothing but a fly. He growled in annoyance, once again he thought the man was ignorant. He knew about control and he agreed sometimes that a level of control is needed _especially_ when it could harm others.

"This was taken by a state police officer in Seracus, New Jersey. A man in a minor altercation literally melted the car in front of him. I don't know where you come from, Ms. Grey, but where I come from, you don't go melting people's cars when they cut you off. You do it the old fashioned way -- you give 'em the finger." He heard laughter from those he assumed made up the committee before Ms. Grey before the man continued. "But what you presume to tell this committee –"ii  
"I presume nothing, I am here to tell you that in time, the mutator gene will activate in every living human being on this planet. Perhaps even your children, Senator" She interrupted smoothly and finished with what the boy hoped to be a smirk of her own. He thought the Senator out of line when he spoke to the woman.

"I can assure you, there is no such creature in my genes." Brief laughter spread once again, however it died quickly as he talked on. "Ms. Grey, we are not here to weed out mutants. The Registration Act is designed merely to assess their potential threat - if any - to national security. Mutants are very real. They are among us. We must know who they are. And above all, we must know what they can do." The boy gasped as the realization of what the man said spread through his mind. They couldn't brand people because they were special, it couldn't be fair! He tried to shout to the woman that he believed what she had said, that he felt the same way sometimes. That he needed to hide to survive the harsh reality of the world he lived in. Alas, no one heard his statements and he followed the woman outside, apparently his dream was not over yet.

He gasped at the scene outside of the courtroom, where hundreds of men and women gathered to shout obscenities to Ms. Grey. The mutant debate was obviously a dangerous subject where the woman lived. The boy didn't know the status of mutants in the United Kingdom, but he assumed it was the same, after all, with the way his relatives treated him he wasn't surprised that it would be the same with others. The crowd pressed in closer and a can came flying from the left. He watched as Ms. Grey stopped walking and turned, the can stopping in its path when she raised her hand. Eyes widened in horror and people backed away in fear. Ms. Grey sighed and let the can fall to the ground shaking her head as she turned away again. She began to walk away, the boy staring after her until she abruptly froze and looked strait at him. His mouth fell open and he backed away, he had accepted that no one could see him and the fact that she could shocked him. She smirked at him and whispered "We're not the ones to be afraid of."

Harry Potter shot up in bed, sweat running down his face, and gasping for breath as if he had run a marathon. The woman had looked at him, not only had she looked at him, but she had spoken to him. After weeks of dreaming of her he knew who she was and where she lived, well, for the most part. He didn't know why he had the dreams in the first place, or even if they were taking place now or in the future. Something in his gut pointed that his dreams were in the present, that somewhere across the ocean there were people who suffered as he had, had been ridiculed and neglected just as he had for being different.

He wanted to help, his "hero complex," as Hermione called it, urging him to go to Ms. Grey. Harry sighed, brushing his hair out of his eyes, and climbing out of bed. He wouldn't be able to sleep more anyway, so he figured he could make use of the time. He pulled out his Transfiguration essay, debating what to write for the fourth day in a row.

After ten minutes of tapping his quill on the desk he threw it down in frustration. He could not get the dream out of his head. Before it had been a blur, but now it was clear as day. Jean Grey lived in Winchester, New York and she taught Mutants. He sighed again. Slowly he stood and crept out of his room silently, avoiding all the creaky floorboards. He tiptoed down the stairs and eyed up the computer Vernon had bought for Dudley. He looked around before sitting down and pressing the mouse.

The screen lit up immediately and he opened up an explorer. He didn't know much about computers, but he knew enough to get him by. A quick search later and he was looking at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He did another search for Jean Grey, and read through all the information. He had what he was looking for and was exiting the explorer when he felt a tingling sensation before he sneezed. The computer screeched and the screen went black. Harry stared at it in horror, his uncle would kill him if he saw this. The computer, microwave, washing machine, and TV had all mysteriously stopped working.

That was when it clicked in his head. He had been using each machine when it happened and not only that, but he felt a tickle right before it happened. What if it actually was his fault this time. He had written it off the first two times, then he thought it was accidental magic. He was, after all, suffering extreme depression after the death of his godfather. 'No,' he thought, 'It couldn't have anything to do with the dreams. Could it?' A sentence from his dream suddenly popped into his head. "…Periods of high emotional stress…"iii Could it be true, could he be a mutant?

i Jean Grey says this line according to a script of X-men that can be found by doing a search online. I don't think that's what she actually says and unless you are a GURU X-men fanatic I doubt you would care. If you do leave a review and I can rewrite it.

ii This line is NOT in the movie. It was replaced with a comment about a girl who can walk through walls. What is to stop her from walking into a bank. I don't know the exact quoting as my internet is being retarded so I have no way of looking it up at the moment.

iii And another semi quote thing. I know Jean Grey says that the mutant gene is activated or something in teens suffering high emotional stress or something. I don't remember off hand.

AN/ This is the first story I've posted in a long time and will hopefully not be the last. Let me know what you think.


End file.
